Kenunstun Consortium
The Kenunstun Consortium commonly referred as the '''Consortium '''or just '''Kenunstun '''is a now largely defunct crime syndicate, formerly rivaling the Second Crystern Union. They were known to have a good relationship with the Helghan Empire due to both having hatred for the ISA and the Kenunstun Consortium did business with the Empire time to time until the Consortium MAWLRs Accident. Cortex Kenunstun ran the organization intil he was killed by Zeelnos in 2413. Then his son Lighten Kenunstun ran the Consortium, the Union never found his body after the Intergalactic Syndicate War. The Consortium's main base was located in the Zuhause System on a mars like planet named Kaizoku. History In 2346 Cortex Kenunstun was prisoned in Diortem. Cortex had a friend out side of the prison, James Hormen. James hired Phantom Talon Corp to help Cortex break out of the prison and go off world of Vekta. Both Cortex and James decided to create a crime syndicate. In the early 2380's they had a war with the Second Crystern Union and lost. They had to retreat to other star systems to rebuild their organization. This war was known as the Syndicate Skirmish. They came back to the Proxima Centauri system in 2397 to offer the Helghan Empire their services. In 2410 the Empire hired the Consortium to destroy the rest of the Prime Legion Heaven for they won't be a nuisance in the Third Extrasolar War. In 2411 they invade Taru and so begins a war with PLH. A year later they lost the invasion since the Union aided the legion and the Empire denied payment. Over 1,500,000 Consortiums' lives were killed. The Consortium rebuilds once again from the Union. In 2412 the Union captured 10 Consortium cruisers. In 2414, near Kolasi, the Union (in disguise as the 10 Consortium cruisers that they hijacked) attacked 2 Helghast cruisers both containing 4 MAWLRs. The Union manege to capture the cruisers so they can frame the Consortium. This was known as the Consortium MAWLRs Accident. After the accident, the Empire immediately cancelled their alliance with the Consortium. The Empire then attacked and destroyed all Consortium bases in their star systems. After losing the political and military backing of the Empire, most KC bases outside Helghast territory were hunted down by the Najenmik, CCSCIA and Sirens, eradicating virtually the entire organization. The Union now plans to invade Zuhause and finish off their rival for good. In May 2nd, 2416, the Union lauched an attack on Zuhause. This was known as the Intergalactic Syndicate War. In 2 days, the Union destroyed Romiogekses' defences and captured the moon bases. The Union's cruisers then headed towards Kaizoku. On May 4th, the Conquest of Kaizoku begun with the orbital defences destroyed. Sometime in the 1st month of the Intergalactic Syndicate War, a rebellion calling themselves the Ture Union was formed and so begun a civil war within the Union. The Ture Union attacked the dwarf planet, Ladex in Eden. The Second Crystern Union failed to defend Ladex and many PLH mercs were killed in the battle. The PLH blamed it on the Second Crystern Union and questioned if the Union can be trusted. In the next day, the PLH and the Second Crystern Union Immediately took back Ladex. The Ture Union retreated to Zuhause to ally themselves with the Consortium to help them in the war. The Union hired the PLH to help them take care of the Ture Union. The Ture Union attacked Union ships obove Kaizoku. PLH and Union back up came to help the Union from the counter attack from the rebellion. After the rebellion was destroyed, the Union asked the legion for help. PLH refused, saying that "they had enough paying blood for your mistakes and greed". On June 28th in the same year, Second Crystern Union conquered Zuhause. The rest of the Consortium retreated like they allways have. The Union hired bounty hunters to hunt them down and so ends both the Intergalactic Syndicate War and most the Kenunstun Consortium. Category:Crime organizations Category:Defunct